buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Armorknight Many Memes
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) Hello everyone, RaijinSenshi/CobaltClaw here, back with an article after taking a bit of a break. Today's decklist is going to be about Danger World again, and this time, we are going to go into meme mode. Thanks to our people's champion, Austin Somers, the Undead / Mummy deck is going to compete at the World's scene! (Not really, he just made 2nd place in Regionals with it.) So, shall we see what this deck can do? (And no, this is not his decklist, this is mine. After being swayed to run more Big Mummy copies...) Let's start with our Buddy. Armorknight Many Mummy. He is a mummy. Attacks lots of times and can swarm the field for 12-damage fields spread out over six attacks, all by himself. Is good mummy. Armorknight Big Mummy comes next. He is a bigger hard-hitting mummy, can slap for 3 crits and is needed in early game because Many Mummy can't always be active early on. And it never hurts to have a mummy that beats down walls, to an extent. Then we have Armorknight Eagle "A", it's not a mummy, but it protects your item so you can continue to call mummies. Armorknight Demon "A" is also not a mummy, but he can be placed in the soul of your item, giving it the ability to stand, so you can call even more mummies. INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai, also not a mummy, but he mills and calls mummies upon being killed, so he is our honorary mummy! Shadow Crusader, reduces damage by 3 and mills mummies. Battle Aura Circle, so you can defend yourself and your mummies. Pyramid of the Danger Emperor, also helps swarming your field with mummies, saddly we have no way of protecting this mummy-generator. Demon Slay Come Forth mills more mummies and gives you a gauge, even if we dont run any Demon Slay cards aside from itself, but gauge and mummies are good. On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon to put Eagle and Demon into your item's soul, protecting it and allowing you to call more mummies, like stated earlier. Lastly, we have Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick, the aformented item that calls your mummies as a Counter. Only Danger World item not used to actually attacking, but is good card, calls mummies. Spams mummies. Mummies Mummies Mummies With a potential damage output of 20 damage when combined with Demon "A", this deck is terrifyingly fun to play. And it is always fun to just beat your opponent with stupid stuff. Because this deck is stupid, but it's a stupid deck that works incredibly well. Mummy. Category:Blog posts